Kaiba's lost twin
by datanimekoala
Summary: Kaiba is invited to a tag tournament but can't find a partner but when he actually runs over his lost twin he finds out how amazing his twin is when they beat Yugi and Joey but its only the beginning
1. Chapter 1 Kaiba andKaiba?

This is my first fanfiction. Yu-Gi-Oh is owned by Konami and I own nothing so now here is the story of the third Kaiba.

It was a normal day in the Kaiba building, and Kaiba was trying to figure out a way to beat Yugi Moto in a duel."How! How does Yugi always beat my blue eyes white dragon!" Seto whined. Then Kaiba heard a knock on the his door. " , you have an invatation to the Duel Monsters World Tournament, will you accept?" "Yes, are there any conditions?" "Yes, it will be a tag tournament with the best duelists in the world, it will be hosted in Boston, Massachusets." "And where is that?(Retard...)" "It is in America we will get your blue eyes jet ready for you if you'd like." "Yes, how else would Mokuba and I get there?" "You could ride a normal jet or go on a boat..." "AH,HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA,you crack me up aaaaaaaaah...but seriously get my jet." "MOKUBA! We're going on vacation to-at the very moment Mokuba came running to Seto with packed bags at lightning speed and said-"You said something about a vacation?" Meanwhile in America, a boy about 16 years old was sorting his duel monsters cards from good and bad."Hmmm... should I have Constalaur Pollux in the tournament...I think I will have him in..." "BRYCE JAY KAIBA! We're leaving for the tournament! Ya comin?" Kaiba was another great duelist by the last name of Kaiba. He is known as The King of Games because he has won all tournaments in America. He has brown hair simular to the Kaiba in Japan,except he has long bangs and has hair down to the back of his neck."YEAH, I'll be right out!" "So Matt, who's your partner?" "I'm dueling with Mataus, so who's your partner?" "Yeah, about that...I'm getting a partner at the tournament..." "WHAAAAT! You might not even find a partner at Boston!" After a while they arrived at the tournament. But there was a problem Kaiba couldn't find a partner. Meanwhile a few miles away from the tournament a certain rich tall 16 year old boy and his little brother were riding towards the tournament in a limo."Seto are you sure you're gonna find a partner at the tournament?" "Mokuba don't worry I'm gonna be fine." "At that very moment there was a bump sound, the limo stopped and there was people screaming Kaiba. Seto thought it was people chearing because Kaiba was what people had always called him. But when he came out he had just seen that the limo driver had ran over an american duelist who looked awfully just like him. Then a girl and a dirty blond boy about in middle school came over to the duelist ran over and said "KAIBA,KAIBAAA!" Seto did not understand he was right there. But then he realized that the boy was his twin!


	2. Chapter 2: PARTNERS!

Once again Yu-Gi-Oh is owned by ummm... I forget to be honest... hmm... go look it up yourself... I don't own it though so... uhhh... ENJOY!''Kaiba...Kaiba...KAIBA WAKE UP!'' ''Ah...Ri-Riley,is that you?'' ''Yeah it's me, you got hit by a limo...and apparently the guy who accidentally ran you over actually is outside of this room because he says he knows you.'' ''He knows me?'' ''Yeah, he said his name is Sato, Soto...oh! Wait it was Seto Kaiba!'' Tyler informed ''Wait realy!? Tyler you have to tell me if he is still here!'' ''Why you know him?'' "Yeah he's my twin, we got separated when we were 9 because I was kidnapped, but I got out of the truck he kidnapped me in.'' ''Wow! so you ready to see him again?'' ''Yeah!''

Meanwhile outside... ''Mokuba do you think Bryce is okay?'' ''The limo guy hit him with a car, waddya think I think! But Seto I've never seen you this worried about a person before!'' ''Mokuba he's our brother, hes just like me to you brotherhood'' ''Hey Seto, I know who could be your partner! Bryce could!'' ''Mokuba we don't even know if Bryce is competing in the tag tournament,and even if he is, he is probualy bad at duel monsters...''

When Bryce walked outside he saw Seto and Mokuba. ''Seto i-is that realy you?'' ''Bryce I can't beleive it...'' ''Seto...so why are you and Mokuba here anyway?'' ''We should be asking you the same question, and we're here for the duel monsters tag tournament.'' ''Wait realy?! Do you have a partner, if not then I know the King of Games!'' ''Yes, me too-''

''Yugi Moto.''Seto said ''Me!'' Bryce said. Then they both said ''WHAT?!'' '' Yeah, I don't know who this yobi guy his, but I'm pretty sure if me and you team up we'll be unstoppable!'' ''Y-you're the...'' ''That's right, I'm Alex, the user of Alexandrite Dragon, Blue Eyes White Dragon, and Raging Flame Sprite!'' ''BLUE EYES!

''You mean there are TWO king of games, but I need a partner so would you like to be my partner for the tournament?'' Sure but I've got to go and get Flare,Deca,Sprout,Wave, and Neos! ''You don't mean...'' ''That's right the element gang!''

Who's the element gang, and how does Bryce have Blue Eyes? Here's the preivew...

''I summon the dark magician!'' ''Yug don worray we got these two cornered, and he only has a monsta with 1100 ATK points!''


	3. Chapter 3: Deca and Flare

Yu-Gi-Oh is owned by Konami Enjoy

Last time...Alex(Bryce) and Seto Kaiba agreed to be partners for the tag tournament...This Time...

''DAMMIT! I BETTA HURRAY, YUGIS GONNA BE SO PISSED AFF!'' ''Ah,Yug ova hea!'' ''JOEY! Where have you been! You should have been here at 12:00, now it's 4:36!'' ''Sorry just got some corndogs, new monstas, and then I came here tah get some papcorn...'' ''I don't know but we've got to go to the duel arena, we're going up against two American duelists, Flare and Deca.''

They got to the arena just on time. But...  
ATTENTION READERS!  
DUEL MODE IS ABOUT TO BE ENTERED,THIS MEANS THAT THERE WILL BE JUST THE DUEL AND NO CHARACTER QUOTES PLEASE ENJOY

JOEY:Baby dragon ATK400 DEF300  
SPELL ACTIVATED:SWORDS OF REAVELING LIGHT  
Turn ended by 2 cards face down

YAMI:BEAVER WARRIOR 700ATK 500DEF  
BEAVER WARRIOR WAS TRIBUTED TO SUMMON DARK MAGICAIN  
SPELL CARD ACTIVATED:MAGICIANS APPRENTACE  
DARK MAGICAIN GIRL WAS SUMMONED  
ATK2450 DEF2150  
TURN ENDED

DECA:DECA WARRIOR WAS SUMMONED ATK2700 DEF3500  
SPELL CARD DECA SMASH WAS PUT IN PLAY SWORDS REVEALING LIGHT WAS DESTROYED  
DECA WARRIOR DESTROYED BABY DRAGON JOEYS LIFE POINTS:2800  
TURN ENDED

FLARE: FLAMVELL WARRIOR SUMMONED ATK2750 DEF2000  
SPELL CARD PULLIRIZATION WAS PLAYED BETWEEN FLAMVELL WARRIOR AND DECA WARRIOR TO SUMMON  
ULTIMATE WARRIOR  
ATK5000 DEF6000  
DARK MAGICIAN WAS ATTEMPTED TO BE DESTROYED BUT DEATHLY FORCEFEILD WAS FLIPPED FACE UP DESTROYING ULTIMATE WARRIOR  
DECA/FLARE LIFE POINTS WERE DROPED DOWN TO ZERO DECLARING KINGS OF GAMES THE WINNERS OF THIS DUEL

DUEL MODE IS NO LONGER ACTIVE STORYLINE MODE IS NOW ACTIVE

''Attention duelists! My hair has declared Kings Of Games the winner and Ultimate Twins are declared the losers!'' Both teams shook hands none were poor sports when they walked out they walked out together and both teams saw a familiar face. ''Alex! How you doin!'' A deep voice spoke ''Bryce you know him?'' ''KOIBA!'' ''WHEELER!'' Yugi and Alex were then staring at eachother knowing that they would be next dueling. ''Attention duelists! The next duel will begin in 10 hours between Kings of games and Blue Eyed Twins, get some rest, you will need it!''

Characters introduced:

Alex Kaiba  
Seto Kaiba  
Mokuba Kaiba  
Matthew Neos  
Riley Sprout  
Tyler Wave  
Deca Trap  
Flare Trap  
Yugi Moto  
Joey Wheeler  
Anouncer

Hope you enjoyed chapter 3 :D


End file.
